RED Time
by BookWarrior23
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare was thrown into the world of immortal gods, monsters, and demigods when she met Percy Jackson at the Hoover Dam and then again at Goode High. What is she like when Percy's not around? How does she interact with other people, especially bullies. Follow Rachel as she makes the world a better place one bully at a time.


**_Hey readers! How's it going? I'll make this AN short: Rachel is a bit OOCish and she's really good at fighting. She also has more of a temper._This is set when she is in tenth grade while Percy is missing in the first two books of the Heroes of Olympus series. Also she doesn't go to the Clarion Academy.**

"You should stop bullying Arthur, Micheal." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said tapping Michal, the school bully, on the shoulder. The hulking six foot eight eleventh grader turned around to face her, temporarily forgetting his current victim.

"What's it to you, redhead." The spectators went "ooooh" as Michal finished his sentence, too caught up in the school social bully gathering to care who won this verbal battle. As long as they got some entertainment out of it and didn't become Michal's next victim. Rachel's hands curled into fists.

"Did you know that you would look really good covered in pink paint. I'm pretty sure that's the only way girls would look at you." Rachel stood her ground as Michal advanced across the school hallway, the other students allowing him a path through their ranks.

"In case you haven't noticed, Art Girl," He spit the name out as an insult but she just rolled her green eyes and gained a few laughs from the students. He continued."No one cares about your stupid art except you."

"Burn!" Shouted some random kid.

"Shut it." Rachel snapped."I've met a few people like you Micheal and I know where this is going. Might as  
well move things along. Let's meet after school out in the woods." She raised her voice so everyone could hear the challenge. "You are all invited to the woods behind the school tonight after school at 3:oo pm, if I win the fight no more bullying, Micheal. If you win you can bully me for the rest of the year."

"No way I'm fighting a girl." He crossed his arms and sounded disgusted.

"Now you develop manners? Or are you just scared?" Rachel taunted.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're just so weak it'd be too easy to kick your butt." The students in the hallway started chanting, "Fight! Fight!"" Rachel smirked in challenge at the bully. Michal's confidence wavered slightly at Rachel's own but by the end of the school day every kid in school would know that he had refused to fight a weakling like Rachel.

"Fine." He growled in what he thought was a menacing tone.

"It's a date then." Rachel flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and walked away leaving four dozen stunned students in her wake.

* * *

"I see you showed up." Micheal said as Rachel made her way into the small clearing that had been designated for the imminent fight between Rachel and Micheal. Already, more than three quarters the students that had been present earlier that day in the hallway were gathered in a loose semi-circle across from the place Rachel had entered the clearing and were staring at her expectantly as if she might suddenly billow green smoke. Which was a possibility since the oracle of Delphi had been silent lately. Light filtered in through gaps in the leaves of the trees casting a greenish glow on the gathered teens. "I'm going to make you wish you had never even come to this school. I'll take it-"

Rage brightened the red haired girl's gaze. "Don't you dare." She warned. "Let's get this over with." Michael took her eagerness to be done with the fight the wrong way and assumed she was regretting her initiation of the fight that was about to take place. The bully decided that he'd settle for winding Rachel and knocking her out. Then the students watching would know never to challenge him.

The bully aimed a powerful but sloppy uppercut toward Rachel's stomach. The students saw what was about to happen and held their breath in anticipation. Micheal's meaty fist connected with the air where his opponent's midsection used to be but staggered when it met no resistance. Rachel grabbed his hand without slowing him and allowed his own momentum to propel him into her own waiting fist. His face connected with the closed fist and an audible 'smack' was heard around the small clearing. In pain now for the first time in a fight and still off balance, Micheal windmilled his arms in a panic trying not to fall flat on his face.

By chance one of his arms caught Rachel on the arm; hard. It was definitely going to bruise. Rachel felt the area around the injury go numb and even raising her arm to use with any kind of strength became a challenge. The accidental blow by Micheal had done nothing but enrage Rachel and she took a step forward to meet the bully before he fully regained his wits. _Like he had any to begin with_. She thought wryly.

Micheal rose to meet Rachel and noticed how she was now favoring her left side. He vaguely remembered hitting something solid as he was trying to regain his balance. He smirked to himself and launched into the offensive once again. Unlike before Rachel caught the series of wild punches on her arms as she held them up to defend the sides of her head. After the third punch she grabbed Micheal's arm, while her other arm shot out and struck him in the jaw. Definitely going to bruise. Micheal grunted in pain but Rachel wasn't done with him yet.

Holding tight to the back of his neck and his opposite arm in a crushing grip, Rachel used the leverage of her hips to slam the bully onto the leafy ground. Muttering curses, Micheal tried to climb to his feet but stumbled due to his lack of balance. He lay there for a second trying to stop the world from spinning. After a moment Micheal attempted to rise. His larger than average head was met by a plastic blue hair brush aimed directly at his temple. Micheal didn't stand a chance; he slumped unconscious to the ground.

The students surrounding the pair went silent, not knowing what to think about the out come of the fight. Should they risk cheering for the out spoken art enthusiast? Rachel turned to address the silent spectators with her hands on her hips breathing slightly faster than normal from an adrenaline rush.  
"Alright you people. Close your mouths. You're going to catch flies. I'm tired of bullies." She glared around the circle of people. "Please, no one take Micheal's place and if Micheal tries to bully you just walk away. I certainly don't want to fight that again." Rachel jabbed a finger at the prone figure of the previous school bully. The stunned teens nodded silently and stared at Rachel. She threw her arms up in the air, then winced when the skin stretched on her right arm. "Seriously? What did I do? I can tell the future, I'm not from Mars." She laughed at her own joke, took one more look at the mute teens, then turned on her heels and stalked out of the semicircle waving her blue brush.  
"Hmph. Mortals!"

* * *

_Yeah, Rachel is OOC but I kind of think that if she knew karate she would do something like that. Even if she wouldn't that was still really fun to write. Micheal got owned! So total awkward moment of my day: when I was writing this I was wondering why I chose Micheal as the bully's name when suddenly my friend Micheal pops out of no where. Talk about weird. My subconscious was probably thinking about him while I was writing the one shot. At least he didn't see what I was writing._ _Enough of my rambling. Comment, heart, follow, or all three!_  
**_~Book Warrior_**


End file.
